


短打

by bmqk34



Category: yiyangqianxi/wangjunkai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	短打

3月快乐

第一人称视角

熬过了冬日，太阳又渐渐的偏爱向了北半球

下学期的课程依旧丰富而又充实，我突然就不愿再去跑工作了。

安静的校园生活，没有私生的打扰，也没有跑不完的通告。

我习惯沉默，喜欢一个人静静的出神，

耳机里播放着缓慢而又悠扬的歌声，路上的行人来回穿梭着，没人顾及春日里渐暖的天气。

我突然又想那个人了。

春天是个奇妙的季节，万物复苏，慵懒倦怠。

距上次见面，又过了一个月。

在不经意间，我们已经一起走过了第六个春冬。

其实他很粘我，明明一本正经的告诉媒体和粉丝不喜欢肢体触碰，却又不自觉的做些可爱的小动作来吸引我的注意力。

在大家面前，他总会下意识的护着我和王源儿，做好大哥的职责和分本。

可没人知道，和我在一起的时候，他又是如何的爱撒娇。

或许连他自己都不知道，他无意识的触碰都会引起我的情//欲

他很喜欢当着大家的面看我，却又在我看回去的时候调皮的躲开视线交汇，像小孩子玩藏猫猫，乐此不疲。

藏不住顽皮的性子，像个小坏蛋，故作无知的撩起火来，却又黏腻腻的靠在我怀里，除了发出猫儿般的轻叫和紧紧抓着我以外，不做其他。

粉丝们总说他像只奶猫，我们的cp粉里也时常会出现他和二十争风吃醋的场景，可他们哪里能想到，只要是我们黏俩在一起，连猫儿们都嫌弃。

我恶趣味起来，当着二十队长它们的面便将他压在了身下，手熟络的摸上了腿根，在他下意识抬脚的时候，捏住了尚未对我行礼的家伙，然后戏谑的问他：

“你见过猫咪发情吗？”

他的手抵在我的胸膛上，随着我的动作跟着一抖，甜腻的喘息便从嘴里溢了出来。

他的脆弱被我捏在手里上下轻抚着，嘴里除了发出气音也冒不出其他字句。

年轻的身体总是经不起撩拨的，他很快就硬得不行，可我却不想让他那么快就得到满足。

我将手撤了出来，从他身上离了开来，手指间还残留有他的气味。

他又羞又愤，染上了情欲的桃花眼是我看过最美的景，鼻头红红的，活生生像只被我欺负了的猫。

得不到我的奖励，又想要的他只得跟着我从地毯上坐了起来，手臂缠上我的脖颈。

我捏了捏他的侧腰，小巧的嘴随即贴了上来，柔软的小舌伸出来讨好的亲吻我的双唇。

他的嘴里是清甜的，我总喜欢按着他一遍又一遍的扫荡里面的甘甜。

他听到我的轻笑，便大胆的腾出了一只手往我的胯间伸去，我及时捉住了他的手，暂时结束了这个吻。

我侧身在他的耳边，抿住了他已经泛着粉红色的耳朵告诉他：

“不能用手啊哥哥。”

随即又连着笑了几声，手附上了他翘挺的臀，然后轻轻拍了拍。

他瞪了我一眼，却没有丝毫的威慑力，左不过是调情的意味罢了。

“我们回房间好不好…….”

他是害羞的，哪怕这间房子里只有我们俩和二十队长它们，他还是保守的怕露。

“可我想在这里。”

我并没有打算这么轻易的放过他，手已经钻进去摸到了他的裤带，轻松的就解开了系好的蝴蝶结，接着就要脱掉他的裤子。

“等等，你别………”

我知道他会拒绝，也并未打算真的就在这里将他扒干净，虽然房里暖气开得很足，可我还是担心他会生病着凉。

我隔着他的底裤抚弄那已经兴奋的东西，这是他最受不了的，触不到实在的撸动让他难受的轻哼，

他吻上我的喉结，用那略尖的虎牙小心翼翼的叼着我脖颈间的皮肤轻咬，却也不敢真的留下痕迹。

他知道怎样能挑战我忍耐的极限，却又拿捏的恰到好处。

“两次……..我们回去床上好不好………”

我得到了猎物心甘情愿送上门来的准许，将他抱了起来，三两步就进了卧室里。

我很喜欢捏他身上有肉的地方，小肚子，大腿还有那Q软的臀瓣。

我将他放倒在床上，手杵在他的两边，凑上前去吻了吻他的额头。

回到房里，他总算放开了些，自觉的将手搭在我的衣扣上，帮我解扣子。

我将他的腿曲了起来，一把拉下了所有遮挡物。

他白皙的身子陷在我们的大床里，跨间的挺立彰显着主人的情动。

我配合着他将上半身脱掉，然后自己蹬掉了裤子，将他两只笔直而又修长的腿合在了一起。

我站在床边，将他拖近了我，我压住他的膝盖，跪在了他腿间，将早已硬挺的炽热抵进了大腿的空隙间。

他叫了一声，许是没料到我会这样做，他无措的小手抓捏着床单，随着我的抽动而上下起伏着。

我居高临下的看着他，能准确无误的抓住他的每一个表情。

皱眉闭眼，咬唇颤睫，每一个细微的动作，都是那么的生动。

他腿间的皮肤格外的敏感，因为身份的特殊，我们都不得不注意着自身的形象。

脖颈间，嘴唇上都不能留下任何亲密的痕迹，而我又格外的喜欢将他烙上我的印记，让他明白，他是我的。

我喜欢在他的大腿内侧一遍又一遍的留下暧昧而又色情的印迹，看到上面青紫色的痕迹，我会十分舒服。

而他也任由我的小任性，总是无限的包容我。

他的腿间被我搞得黏腻腻的，上面的肌肤已经隐隐泛红，因为摩擦拍打，已经有些发热。

他有些受不了的求饶：

“千玺——别这样……….”

我第一次让他用腿帮我解决，他许是又害羞了，咬着下唇略带撒娇。

我答应了他的要求停了下来，随即将他的腿分了开来。

那被我冷落得有些久的家伙顶端淅沥沥的吐出了些清液，和我一样精神的柱身上还能看到清晰的纹络。

我将胳膊垫在他的后颈，将他圈进了怀里，挺动着腰身，让两兄弟能打个招呼。

“唔——”

他眯着眼睛，动情的主动将手伸了过来，我会意的捏住他的手，放在唇边吻了吻，然后拉着他一起包住了彼此。

“啊——千玺——”

他很少自己解决，有次我在外面跑通告，他在剧组里拍戏，夜已经深了，他却打了个电话过来。

听到了他的声音，我有些担心，询问他是不是发生了什么。

他支吾了半天，声音里带着急促和无措，最后极其委屈的说了一句：

“都怪你……..”

我在电话那头愣了有两秒钟才反应过来，笑出了梨涡。

清了清嗓子，让他开摄像头，哄着羞臊的小猫儿：

“是我不好，我现在教你行吗……”

他挣扎了许久，才磨磨蹭蹭的打开了摄像头。

看到他的那一刻，我承认我立刻就兴奋了，恨不得瞬间转移到他身边，好好疼爱他。

我刻意的压低嗓音，一字一句的教他，看他是如何握上了自己的东西，生涩的手淫。

最后他轻哼着弄出来的那一刻，不顾我的感受立刻就挂了电话。

实在是让我跨间的兄弟尴尬，不过没关系，很快他们就能增进感情了。

他喘息着享受着第一次释放的满足感，温顺的躺在我的怀里，享受着接受我的亲吻。

只要有机会，我们就像连体婴儿一样黏在一起，自带吸铁石效应。

我让他靠在我的胸膛上，抚摸着他柔软的发丝问他：“还要吗？”

他微凉的手在我的锁骨上画着圈，略带不满的问：“我要说不，你会放过我吗？”

我抓住他乱摸的小手，翻过身又将他压回了身下，低头含住了胸上半硬的红果，然后含着回答他：“不会。”

他抓着我略短的头发，挺起了胸膛，将自己又送近了些。

我顺着他的腰际线抚摸，探到身后那陷下去藏起来的娇嫩。

他将腿分开，夹上了我的腰，脚后跟捣蛋的在我的尾椎骨上戳弄。

我知道他又皮了，手掌在他的臀肉上拍了一下，随即感到他一抖。

他的小心思我太过于了解了，顺着他紧促呼吸，我用平整的指甲刮了几下那处褶皱。

“嗯！”

我接着在他耳边说荤话：“夹那么紧，我怎么进去啊？”

看着他恼羞成怒，羞愤的咬了我的下巴一口：“你不是办法挺多！”

我亲了亲小猫儿撅起的小嘴，从枕头下面捞出了润滑液和套子。

“乖，马上就给哥哥吃。”

前戏我会做得很充足，以免伤到他。

每次用手给他按摩的时候，他总会红着脸乖巧的趴在我肩上，忍不住了才轻哼几声。

他的敏感点不算深，用手就能碰到，我每次都喜欢数着节拍去戳他的那处，直到他受不了了下手去抓我再次硬挺的地方。

我将他调整好姿势，摆动着腰去撞他已经半开的入口，却叼着胃口不给他。

“千玺——你别玩了——嗯………”

他配合的抬着腰却得不到奖励，瘪着嘴有些委屈。

我也不再逗他，春宵苦短，早日半正事才好。

我们亲密的机会越来越少，日子总在黑白颠倒间就溜走了，所以我总是格外珍惜和他在一起的每一段时间。

我看着他有些难受，便停了下来，将他抱起来搂着我的脖子，安慰的亲了亲他的嘴角。

等他适应这许久未曾感受到的饱胀感，他身下的那处紧致温热，总是在挑战着我的极限。

我有些难受的挺了挺腰，这半贴合的感觉实在是不舒服。

我感受到他在努力的放松着自己，像是鼓足了勇气，将我全部含了进去。

我和他都发出了一声喟叹，我是爽的，他是难受的。

他摸着我的后脑勺说：“你动吧，我没事。”

我掐着他的腰冲撞了几下，他被我撞得嘶嘶吸气，却又难抑欢愉。

“你慢点儿——太快了——”

这北京的儿化音他倒是学得地道，我没忍住笑出声，倒是放缓了速度一下又一下的干进他的敏感点处。

他搂着我在我耳边哼喋不休，手好几次抓在我背上，留下一些红印子。

“哥哥，你怎么每次都这么紧——嘶——”

交合处的噬骨酥麻让我几乎克制不住自己，他内壁的紧致和温柔包裹得我十分舒服，我一边挺动一边在他身上扶摸。

他跨间又慢慢立了起来，我腾出手去帮他。

他很敏感，每次都坚持不了很久，便又颤抖着交代给我。

所以我总喜欢吊着他，让他别那么快就把体力浪费掉。

“难受——唔——”

我坏心的捏住端口不让他泄出来，他皱着眉，小腿乱踢了几下，嘴里嘟囔着要射。

我最受不了他的撒娇，亲了亲他好看的眉眼，便松了手。

第二次已经没有第一次那么浓稠了，他喘着气躺在我身下接受着我的冲刺，嘴边嗯嗯啊啊的，喊得最多的却还是我的名字：

“千玺——千玺——”

他是我手里独一无二的玫瑰，为我绽放美丽，任我吸嗅清香。

我们在高潮的余韵里满足的接吻，他靠在我怀里昏昏欲睡。

真是只随地都能睡着的猫啊。

我得将他看紧了，别让他溜走。

我在他身体里温存了一会儿，准备撤出来抱他去洗澡。

他醒了过来，勾着我后穴下意识的绞了我一下。

我一声闷哼，他笑着亲了亲我的嘴角：

“还有一次啊，弟弟。”

这个吸人的猫咪，可是我喜欢。


End file.
